Fallen Gods
by Kiyoshi Fox
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight for the last time at the valley of end but what happens after the clash ? what new world awaits them come read and find out what the land of Fiore has to offer our two Protagonists the only paring I have set in stone is Naruto x Eriza
1. Chapter 1

Alright here we go with my new story hope you all enjoy.

I have put a poll on my profile for who Sasuke should end up with x3 Pick wisely ;3

any way lets begin

*Disclaimer I Do not own Naruto or fairy tail their story and characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima however this story belongs to me :D

"Demon"

"Flash back"

"Normal"

-TimeSkip-

New World

At the base of the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju stood two shinobis. One had black hair, a white zip up shirt and black pants with black sandals. this was Sasuke Uchiha. On the other side stood a blond haired teen with a black and orange jacket which was basically rags at this point, due to the previous battles along with his orange pants not to far behind. He wore black sandals that stopped above his ankles that made them appear more like open toed boots. Both teens were breathing heavily. Both out of breath and down to their last sliver of chakra .

To think not even half an hour ago they were just working together to seal away perhaps one of the most difficult villains they could possibly ever face in their lives. Now here they were, going at each other to see who was stronger.

To see whose ideals would prevail.

"Why… why do you fight so hard for me?" panted Sasuke as he stared down his opponent. Naruto just smirked and gave Sasuke his oh so annoying grin "heh... how many times do I have to tell you baka... its because you're my best friend." Sasuke just stood there staring back.

"heh fine... I will admit, you are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had... but that means I have to kill you even more. That way I have no links to any one, I'm cutting all ties. It Starts with you... Naruto."

As he finished his sentence a Chidori screamed to life in his hand, soon starting to become covered in black flames as well a subtle sign of the famous eye technique. Naruto simply smiled "I never give up and I don't go back on my word I will knock some sense into you baka if its the last thing I do." He said before a Rasengan formed into his hand he knew it was risky but he added more wind element soon the screeching bell sound of the Rasenshuriken was heard. Sasukes eyes widened.

"Is he crazy if we clash with that we both won't make it out alive!" his widen even more " or is that his plan from the start." thought Sasuke as he remebered Naruto's words when they meet after he had killed danzo.

-Flash back-

"Sasuke you know if we do fight again.. we both are going to die"

"tsh what ever dobe the only one thats going to die will be you!" growled Sasuke as he was slowly starting to be sucked in to Obito's sharingan as the teleported away.

-flash back end-

'Well whatever the case I will win!' Thought Sasuke with determination as he dashed forward, running across the water. Each step sending drops of water splashing up into the air from the amount of chakra he was using to stay above the blue liquid. Naruto didn't hesitate either, dashing forward as fast as he could the world seemed to slow down as they thrusted their hands forward.

"NarutoOOOOO!"

"SasukeEEEEE!"

They both yelled each others names before everything went white. A small memory they both shared was when they were kids. Sasuke sitting at the lakes edge while Naruto was walking home. They both looked away from each other, but soon they both had a small smile. Now maybe at that moment was the little spark to their destiny of becoming best friends.

-Mean while-

In the magical land known as Fiore their was a guild that was as lively as ever. Chairs were being thrown around and tables were being broken by bodies as a huge brawl was going on in the center of the guild. To an outsiders perspective, it looked like a war was going on, an all out free for all. on the contrary to this was actually normal to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Natsu you bastard give me back my boxers!" yelled a black haired teen he Name was Grey Fullbuster an Ice mage that had a terrible habit of stripping. "Excuse me miss may I borrow your panties" he asked to the latest member Lucy Heartfilia. she was the daughter of a very wealthy family but she doesn't want to placed in that category of people. she always loved guilds and ever since she was saved by a mysterious girl in the past with a fairy tail symbol she was determined thats what she wanted to be.

"Eep! As if you perv!"

Lucy screamed slapping him away with a giant paper fan that seemed to come out of now were. The brawl continued until a giant shadow figured that looked like a monster with horns appeared. "QUITE IT DOWN YOU BRATS!" Roared the giant as the guild all shook in fear and stopped immidiatly... well all except one.

"Ha that means I win WOOO! BLEH! " Screamed Natsu as he was soon squashed underneath the giants foot. "eh... who... is that" said Lucy in a shivery tone scared that this guild actually had a demon in their mits. "*giggle* oh thats our master don't let him scare you." said a beautiful silver haired girl she wore a nice pink dress that hugged at her modest breast nicely but was wide at the bottom.

She was the guilds waitress in a way her name was Mirajane and she was the guilds top cover girl. Lucy relaxed a bit before slowly walking behind Mirajane towards the master "Master I have the paper work that came in for you." she said with a smile.

"Ah Mirajane so nice to see you are behaving." Said the beast as it shrank down into a little old man. "Oh who is this a new member and a nice one at that " He complemented "Oh yes this is Lucy heartfilia she just joined today she came in with Natsu not to long ago?" replied Mira. "Nice to meet you." Lucy bowed politely. "The pleasure is all mine." he replied with a smile before taking the papers from Mirajane but before he could even read them a huge explosion was heard outside in the distance.

"What was that?!" was the question ever one had on the mind as they all walked to the closest window a couple daring to open the guild doors to peek as well "why do I have a bad feeling about this." mumbled Mirajane.

-at the explosion-

Two bodies were in the middle of a crater they were none other than Naruto and Sasuke their clothes ripped to shreds and cuts and bruises all over their bodies Sasukes eyes were back to normal. as his left eye bleed leaking slowly down his cheek. he was looking at the sky. he looked over as Naruto the best he could and saw him in the same position if not maybe worse in his thought but if he knew that idiot like he did he knew he wasn't dead. he could practically feel it in his gut.

"Awake now huh? " came a voice that made Sasukes eyes look back over to Naruto. Sasuke tried to move but winced and decided against it. Glancing down at his own arm, and immediately wished he hadn't. "Its just as you see it, if we move any more we will bleed to death." Sasuke winced and looked back up at the sky. "Why? Just look at you, why do you insist in getting in my way?" Sasuke asked. "After all I have done, after everything I put you through, so many times I tried to cut our ties and break our bond not once have you tired or thought of cutting the ties with me." Sasuke went on only to be cut off by a chuckle from Naruto .

" Heh... look you wanting to talk now that you can't move. if I knew this would get you to open up to me then I would have done this along time ago." Smirked Naruto. "the answer is the same and will always be the same idiot, you are my friend." He spoke with a half smile as much as his muscles could move. "dobe you keep saying that.. what does that even mean to you?" replied Sasuke. "heh if you want a clear answer, I don't really have one. The thing is...when I hear you going on about carrying all the weight on your shoulders I in a way feel the pain too." Explained Naruto making Sasuke's eye widen in surprise.

Did Naruto truly actually understand him he always thought that he never had any one who could understand his pain but her he is the only person that could possibly fathom it he was brought out of his thinking to Naruto going on "it hurts...so how could I possibly ignore that?" winced Naruto. "heh well today I am hurting all over so there really isn't much I can do." soon the both faded into the darkness that was sleep but little did they know their lives were about to change maybe for the good, who knows. as they faded Naruto could swear he heard foot steps a lot of them .

-with Fairy tail-

Makarov was quickly walking with his children to the area that was smoking. He'd only brought his highest ranking wizards that were in the guild at the time, the only exception being Lucy since she was sort of following Natsu around "what do you think it could have been Master?" asked Mirajane as they walked more than Natsu suddenly stopped and his eyes widened.

"what is it boy.. do you smell something?" asked Makarov seeing how Natsu tensed up and his fist balled "yeah. Gramps, I smell blood, and a good bit of it." He growled as he took off towards the smell everyone in hot pursuit behind him "Hey wait for me guys" Lucy wined as she ran as well only to bump into natus back and fall back on her ass "Waah! hey what's with the sudden stop?" She groaned but gasped as she saw what was in front of them it was a giant crater almost the size of the town.

Inside the crater was two bodies both laying right next to each other. "Oh wow. what could have happened here. " asked Lucy in some what amazement of the sheer radius of the hole. Natsu jumped down and slid to the most stable point of the crater. then he started running towards the bodies followed by Makarov, Mirajane, and Lucy steadily sliding down, but not far behind. once they got to the bodies Mirajane had to cover her mouth and look away "Mira..what is it?" asked Lucy just catching up before looking over Natsu shoulder. she gasped covering her mouth in horror. the two bodies were bruised and cut all over but the biggest thing of all was they both were missing half of their arm. the boy with the black hairs left and the blond right arm were both cut above the elbows, leaving only their upper half of their arm .

"who could have done this to boys this young? They don't look a day older than you guys." said Makarov saddened by the scene Natsu stepped forward and placed a hand on their chest. he let out a small sigh "They're both alive! but by their pulse is weak , we have to get them taken care of and quick!" Just as he pulled his hands back a hand shot up and grabbed His arm strongly. It was the blonds hand. Natsu actually winced at the grip. Then blond let go once his eyes saw who it was.

He didn't know if he could trust this person. But to the Jinchūriki he didn't look that bad of a guy. Letting go, Naruto then fell to blissful unconciousness. Natsu rubbed his wrist seeing a red mark around it from the hand grip. "Natsu! Go get Porlyusica we are going to need her help for this I will take them back to the guild to the infirmary." Makarov Commanded as used his Titan magic growing into his giant form, he slowly and gently picked up the two boys before heading to the guild.

After he'd gotten them in the infirmary, Mirajane and Lucy helped bandage up their bodies Mirajane more use to seeing hurt bodies was calm and taking care of it at a steady pace while, Lucy had a little difficulty but managed to get it done. Finished up they sat down by the beds waiting for Natsu to come with Porlyusica. an hour had passed and Natsu came in with a pinked haired elderly woman she had a bag with her that was presumed to be medical equipment and potions she would need.

"*sigh* only you Makarov and your guild always find trouble for me. Stinking humans." She mumbled before setting her bag down in the center between the boys. "Their bruises and cuts can heal on their own it's natural." She started. "It's the missing arms that is the real reason I am even here." frowning she pulled out a syringe and blood bags, taking blood from both boys moments later. she then started with the blond as she got the preparations ready. First re-cleaned the cut arm, then started to apply another potion, then after began to work her magic.

A green aura around his arm started to stretch. I took a hole 2 hours before she was done, they both now had new arms! To an extent though, their arms were actually made of fake material that was constructed by magic to match the structure of the bone and its density. "I'm finished. It will take a couple of days for their body to adjust to their new arms. for some reason I can not feel any magic from them. do you know the reason why?" she asked Makarov. "I only know as much as you. I want to ask them all about them and what happened to them when they awaken. I will pay you a visit if I found out anything." finished Makarov. Porlyusica grunted "Don't bother coming to my home, you filthy human." She said before walking out only for Makarov to chuckle and shake his head at the old woman. As he looked back at the boys he looked down at their bandaged new arms and smiled maybe something good would come of todays events he just had to have faith that things would be ok.

well thats it for the first chapter :3 I hope you all like x3

AND I KNOW I SUCK AT GRAMMER ETC ETC I will try to find a beta as soon as I can ;3 but until then you will just have to deal with it :D muahahaha!

any way I hope you all enjoyed please leave me a review and PLEASE VOTE on the poll in my profile for Sasukes LOVER!~3 XD lol thats all for tonight see you next time on Fallen gods


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Guys/Girls, another chapter wooo! but first lets answer a couple of questions.

First and foremost the major question a lot of been asking "Why is there no Erza x Sasuke pairing?"I will fully take the blame for that my bad I completely forgot to inform you all that Erza will be with Naruto in this story (sorry :P) I love the couple Kushina and Minato so much I think its fitting that Naruto ends up with a red head just like his father x3 did. Besides his mother did say find a women just like her XD.

Lightningblade49 - The yin (or yang) side is still inside of Naruto thanks to tobi giving him the other half that Minato was trying to give hims so Kurama is still a factor in Naruto's life he also has a couple of the other Bijus powers inside of him as well but I might just focus on Kurama since he was with Naruto from the beginning so their bond will be stronger. But to answer your question, did Sasuke release the other half? Got to read to find out ;3

\- I will explain what happened to the infinite tsukuyomi when the time comes ;3

Thanks everyone else for the awesome comments I will try my best and you have "Hades the Scribe" To thank for making my stories for being less grammer filled XD. He is my beta reader for now, so I hope to have a great partnership with him to get this story done right and proper x3

now lets get to the story :D

Disclaimer " I Do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail" I do how ever own this story :D

_**Chapter 2 : Awakening **_

It had been a week since Naruto and Sasuke both landed in Fairy Tail, both yet to wake up from their sleep. It was as if they were in a coma of some sort and they couldn't wake up from it no matter how many time Mirajane tried. She hope that one of the daily cleanings she did for their bodies would help but to no avail. She was on her way down to check on the two boys for her next cleaning schedule, but once she got in the room she gasped as the raven haired one was gone. She dashed in the room looking around only to freeze in fear as she was grabbed from behind and a sharp kunai held to her throat lightly cutting her.

Mirajane turned her head slightly looking back at her capture it was non other than her missing patient, but what scared her most was that his eyes were both different. One was red with weird shapes around the pupil, while the other was a shade of purple with rings around the pupil covering the rest of the eye making it look like a target board if she was being honest.

"Who are you and what is this place, and if you even think about screaming I will cut your throat right now. Got it?" her capter spoke in cold tone.

Mirajane nodded her body slightly trembling she didn't know why but looking in those eyes she felt nothing but fear. Her body shaking to her surprise in lust, and in fear it was as if looking into the eyes of a god. "You are in a guild called Fairy Tail in the land of Magnolia." she explained as She tried to calm herself, hoping that this would calm him at least a little so that she would be let go.

"Magnolia? Never heard of it, what part of the Elemental Nations is that in?" He asked almost with a growl. "Elemental Nations? I don't know what you are talking about, you are in the Land of Fiore but this part of it is called Magnolia." she winced as the kunai cut her a little more causing her to whimper in pain "You are lying." He said coldly before a voice came through the door "Hey sis how are the-" came a voice that belong to a big muscular man that had broad shoulders and a huge muscular upper body. His hair matched the color of Mirajanes but it was spiked up in a weird fashion he had a scar under his eye.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister!" he growled loudly. His voice was loud enough for some of the guild members to come rushing down to see what all the commotion was about Sasuke moved so that Mirajane was between him and the crowd so that no one could interfere.

Sasuke looked on at every one that gathered in the room he had one escape and that was the window but he wanted answers. "Tell me the truth, what is this place?" he spoke so everyone could hear. "If I think you are lying I will cut her throat right here and now." he threatened as he lightly pushed the kunai again showing he was serious. "Hey you bastard let Mira go or else we're going to kick your ass!" came a pink haired boy. The others looked on in fear as what might have happened.

"ENOUGH!" Commanded a voice from the back of the group they slowly spread apart letting a little old man walk forward and look Sasuke in the eyes with not an ounce of fear. "I will tell you whatever you want to know just please let Mirajane go." he said as he looked Sasuke in the eyes the whole time.

Sasuke looked back at the old man for some reason he reminded him of the Third Hokage something about him seemed trustworthy. Sasuke was about to lower his weapon only to receive a punch to the face by Naruto. Sasuke went flying, landing on the other side of the room wincing in slight pain. "Teme! I can't sleep for a few minutes with out you trying to kill someone!" he growled as he shook his fist in anger. Sasuke held his cheek in slight pain but rubbed it off and got up.

"Hn." He grunted as he stood with his arms folded and looked at Naruto with a glare. "I was trying to get answers you dobe." He growled as he got in Naruto's face glaring at him. "Oh! is that so? Well maybe if you would turn of those scary eyes and actually asked politely they would tell you? Not everything should be solved with violence baka" said Naruto as he glared back.

As Sasuke and Naruto had their glaring match Makarov couldn't help but smile slightly. For some reason these two reminded him of his own grey and natsu when they are having their own little bouts back and forth. "You are both in the land of Fiore…You are in the city of Magnolia my name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the leader of this guild known as Fairy Tail. I know it maybe had for you to believe but you two are probably not from this world ." Makarov stated getting both Naruto and Sasuke attention. Both boys looked down in thought Naruto placing a hand on his chin thinking while Sasuke balled up his fist but relaxed once he figure out what might have been the cause.

"heh. look like when our two techniques clashed it might have opened up a wormhole of some sort and we were slung into it . might be the real reason we lost our arms. " Naruto said before blinking comically "AAGH!. what the.. when did I how did whaaa-" Naruto stared dumbfounded that he had his arm back it was all bandaged up but he could feel his arm was back.

Makarov smiled "That's courtesy of a old friend of mine we found you two in the middle of a cator not to far from here you both lost a lot of blood and you left and his right arm were both missing, but she replaced them for you with her magic." Makarov said with a smile. "Wait ..did you just say magic?" asked Sasuke with a raised brow. "Yes, we use magic. It's our source of power in this world. She could tell you two didn't use magic for the simple fact she couldn't since any on you. Nonethelessit seems your arms work and thats a good thing. They aren't completely one hundred percent real but they are close enough" he said with a smile.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at their bandaged arms making fists with them before opening them again. Naruto then bowed down to Makarov. "Thank you so very much for taking care of me and my friend even though he's a Teme I apologize on his behalf." Naruto said keeping his head bowed . Sasuke just grunted and looked away turning off his sharingan and rinnegan for the time being before feeling a hand grab the back of his head and make him bow as well "hngg!" he tried to protest but growled as he gave in before smacking Naruto's hand away and standing up looking away once more as if examining the room.

"Oh no, no need for that. I couldn't just leave two youngins like yourselves to bleed to death what kind of man would I be." smiled Makarov, before Elfman cried anime tears "Thats hour Master a real man bwaaa!" he cried out. Sasuke and Naruto both had a small shiver go up their sine remembering rock lee and his teacher Might Guy for a split second.

Sasuke then looked at Mirajane before sighing " I'm...Sorry I guess" he said apologizing in his own way. Mirajane just smiled and clasped her hands together. "Oh its ok,no need for that" she said blushing slightly. Naruto then noticed her neck was cut a little he was thinking about using some of the old sages power but he figure it was best to to show what he could really do just yet. But as the room go quite a growl was heard and it was coming from Naruto's stomach Naruto blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"heh. I guess I'm hungry. " he chuckled causing everyone to laugh and Sasuke to smirk just a tad bit. "Follow me I will cook you both something to eat " said Mirajane with a smile .

Sasuke grunted as if trying to get attention "I know the dobe is hungry and all but I for one would like to get cleaned off first before anything." stated Sasuke as he folded his arms . "Oh so sorry I wasn't thinking. um we have a shower room just a couple of doors down please put the occupied sign on it don't want any wild eyes looking " she suggested with a giggle. "Thank you." said Naruto before smacking himself in the head.

"Oh! where are our manners heh. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said bowing politely before waiting for Sasuke to introduce himself. "Sasuke...Uchiha" mumbles Sasuke as he gave his name as well. Mira smiled and bowed back "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun my name is Mirajane.. but you can call me Mira for short if you like" she finished with a smile. "Nice to meet you as well Mira...and thanks...for everything" finished Naruto with a smile before they both went their separate ways Mira to cook, Naruto and Sasuke to get cleaned up in the showers.

_\- A few minutes Later-_

The guild was running as usual. laughter going about and Gray sitting at the bar in just his boxers again. The door open from the back rooms to reveal a blond teen along with a black haired teen both wearing hospital gowns Sasukes was opened a little to show his chest for some reason he felt more comfortable that way. Both boys sat down at a table by themselves before some plates were set in front of them. It was Mirajane and she just finished cooking food for them.

"Oh thanks so much Mira this looks awesome." Naruto said before digging in. Mirajane just smiled "my pleasure" he replied before going back to bar duties she couldn't just spend all of her time taking care of them she still had a job to do.

After Naruto and Sasuke finished eating Naruto sighed and patted his stuffed belly. "Ahh, that hit the spot." in front of him was a mountain of plates everyone was amazed at how much he could eat " tsh dobe you ate too much." Sasuke growled only having three plates in front of him. "Hey being a week without food made me hungry I can't help it." Naruto teased pouting playfully. "Hmpf whatever, and another thing since when was your name Naruto Uzumaki namikaze?" asked Sasuke " Since I found out who my parents were " Naruto grinned back.

Sasuke shrugged staying quite accepting his answer before leaning on the table and closing his eyes as if thinking. Naruto himself was looking up at the ceiling before he closed his eyes "I might as well check on the fuzz ball see how he's doing." mumbled Naruto deep in his mind he walked to a cage that had a sleeping nine tailed fox behind it . "Heh sleep as usual eh?" Naruto chuckled

"_**Hmph , its not like there is many other things I could be doing in here brat. when are you going to change his dump of a scenary to something more enjoyable. " **_

"wait I can change it?" asked Naruto

"**YES! you idiot its your mind you can make it look like what ever you want to baka. *sighs* out off all the people in the world im stuck with you." **

Naruto chuckled "Aww its not that bad. well I guess you have been collecting information about this world, got anything?" He asked.

"**I only know what you know. We were already in a different place to begin with thanks to that Kaguya bitch. That little clash with the Uchiha could have been the ticket to get you back to the nations but it sent you here." **

"Hmm. I guess it was a hit or miss huh? oh well. maybe its a good thing. Sasuke and I are the strongest ninja in our world, maybe our disappearance could actually help keep the world at peace.

"**Who knows brat." **

"Heh well anyway just checking on you furball. I will try to work on a new scenery please hold on until then." Naruto finished before exiting his mind.

"**Baka, like I have a choice" **

Naruto opened his eyes only to be staring at a Pink haired teen if his memory served well he was the one whose arm he'd grabbed when he was falling unconscious for the second time. Naruto blinked and looked at the teen "ummm...can I help you" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Fight me"

DUN DUN DUNNNN XD

sorry had to end here. chapters like, that had to tease you fans some how ;3

SO as you can see I am slowly hintng at Sasuke X Mirajane Since IT WAS A FREAKING TIE! between for ever alone and Cana ! -_-#

So I did the next best thing and picked the the next one that had the most votes which was Mirajane so DING DING DING Sasuke X Mirajane is the winner ! congratulations lucky voters ;3

ok so here is the thing I am going to bring in the other tailed beast but I am going to make them Exceeds dont ask me how I am going to bring them in just know that im bringing them in so XP lol

any way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I am going to send this to my beta testers to go over the grammer issues and then I will repost it with the fixes ;3 any way its late as hell here and I need to sleep good night everybody :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Fans sorry to be gone for so long a lot of shit happened in a short period of time some good some bad XD Good news is i was promoted at my job :D more money yay X3 one more promotion and i make salary :3 bad news was i was sick for a while and then work just got piled up after that so thats why i didn't get the next chapter released in a timely manner but like i promised i will not disappear forever like i did before .

First and foremost I put up a new poll on my profile it has 3 Selections to choose who sasuke is going to end up with BUT IF THIS POLL END UP A TIE AGAIN?! Then i will decide who he ends up with and you will either like it or hate it i don't care tough shit.

Sorry if i come off as a ass hole for that but its honestly hard to please everyone and i am not going to try to .

any way lets get this story started shall we :3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or fairy tail

* Previously *

Naruto opened his eyes only to be staring at a pink haired teen if his memory served well he was the one whose arm he grabbed when he was falling unconscious for the second time. Naruto blinked and looked at the teen "ummm.. can i help you" asked naruto with a sweat drop.

"Fight me"

**Chapter 3: FIGHT! **

Naruto sweat dropped some more as he looked at the pink haired teen in the face. " Fight you? .. why would i want to fight you?" he asked puzzled. Natsu grinned, and stood up lighting his fist on fire using his magic. "I want to see just how tough you are " he smirked and looked down at naruto who still had a confused face. Naruto looked around seeing everyone was interested in the conversation that was going on. Not a single soul in the guild was speaking so intent to hear his answer. "heh.. looks like everyone wants to see what we can do i guess?" he chuckled " well sure i guess we can have a little spar " Naruto smiles standing up. "Besides i want to burn off all that food so i can go for round 2" every one face faulted at that. Natus cheered and smiled "alright i'm all fired up!" he said charging out the guild to the training ground behind the guild. Sasuke just sweat dropped " Fired up eh? doesn't that sound like a little catchphrase you always say ? " sasuke smirked as his own joke. Naruto sighed "heh yeah.. he does remind me of a younger me " he chuckled before walking towards the door. " well lets get this over with can't keep everyone waiting" he smiled. Sasuke smiled lightly and stood up following naruto and the rest of the crowd outside.

_-Outside-_

outside was nice it was a good sunny day with a nice breeze blowing around. Behind the guild was a nice little training field with a small tree in the center all around were practice dummies and dull blades to have duels with if needed. Natsu stood on the field waiting for his sparring partner to arrive. Once naruto was on the field a certain wave of nostalgia hit him. it was as if it was back on Training ground 7 and they were practicing the bell test again, but he was kakashi while natsu looked like a younger version of him. Naruto smiled and looked up and around with a chuckled to himself but was heard by natsu. Natsu raised a brow "what's so funny. you better not take me lightly i am going to kick your ass" he grinned. Naruto shook his head " nah just remembered something from the past a while ago nothing important ready to get your ass kicked" naruto returned the excitement and grinned. Makarov was watching the match closely as well if he wanted them to join his guild he was going to see what they could do and how powerful he was for some reason he could tell naruto was stronger then he lead him self on to be. Sasuke stood behind everyone and leaned against a tree closing his eyes and looking as if he was asleep. " hey. dont you want to go see your friend fight " came a familiar voice. It was mirajane and she was looking at hims with a smile wearing her normal maid like attire. Sasuke looked at her and scoffed a little "tsh .. i already know who is going to win so there is no point" he said before closing his eyes again. " I dont know i wouldn't underestimate Natsu.. he is one of the guilds strongest members after all" she smiled giving natsu some credit. " hmph… and it would be wise not to underestimate the dobe either…. tell you one thing… he is one guy you would never want as an enemy" he says looking at the fight through the crowd as if he was one to know. Mira's eyes widen a little before looking back at the fight waiting for it to start so that everyone can see what naruto was capable of.

The wind around them seemed to pick up it was as if the gods knew a fight was about to start naruto and natsu's hair waving in the wind as they stared at each other. natsu then dashed towards naruto with his fist aflame aiming to strike him in the face. Naruto simply side stepped him and stood still again. natsu skidded to a stop and smirked " heh nice dodge " he complimented naruto just chuckled "heh what think i was just going to let you hit me" he teased back with a grin. natsu chuckled " alright no more games. now i'm taking it up a notch " he grinned and both his hand were on fire now as he charged at naruto again. Naruto stood there as if analyzing everything natsu did he dodged every punch and kick that was thrown at him " heh.. his skill is actually good. if he wasn't so predictable he would make an really strong opponent" he thought before he smiled and caught the fist that was aimed for his head. Naruto smiled before he pulled natsu in and punched him in the chest sending him flying back. " I cant punch him to seriously or else i might accidently kill him . dont want to start a huge fight " he said in his mind before he waited for natsu to stand up. Natsu got up almost instantly and dashed towards naruto again firing off punches and kicks in a rapid pace trying to nail him once. Naruto continued to dodge before throwing a kick of his own that natsu hopped over and used as a support beam to do a handstand and kick at narutos face. Naruto just lenaed back and let the kick pass him before he backflipped and got some space between them. Natsu wasn't having it and dashed towards him surprising naruto with flaming knee that almost got him. Naruto dodged rolling back and standing again. Natsu then put his hands together in front of him and inhaled " FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" he yelled through his hands shooting a giant fire ball at naruto. Naruto blinked before he put his hand in front of him to block once the fire ball hit it exploded and everyone thought that naruto was done for. once the smoked cleared there was nothing there but burnt ashes natsu received a smack on the back of the head from grey " good job blockhead you burn him to crisp" yelled gray before makarov just stared at the spot still before his eyes widen as the ground under natsu gave wake and naruto popped out and nailed him in the chin sending natsu flying backwards and out cold. With anime swirls around his eyes. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head while everyone looked confused " wow.. how did you come out of the ground like that" one member asked as they all started to crowd him before a huge ground shaking thud came on the ground the crowed all stopped and looked at were the sound came from at the very back of the group near the guild doors to the field was an red headed teen with heart cruze armor on and a blue skirt with brown boots. The thud must have came from the giant horn she was carrying and was now on the ground next to her. Makarov smiled "oh eriza you must be back from you quest how did it go?" he asked striking a small conversation. Naruto looked through the crowed and blushed deeply there stood a girl with scarlet red hair and a beautiful figure she seemed to have cream smooth skin and lovely chocolate brown eyes.

Naruto then received a smack on the back of the head "Dobe!" sasuke called getting his attention. " uh yeah. what is it" he asked looking at sasuke and rubbing the back of his head. " you were staring off into space idiot the master is talking to you " he said pointing towards makarov who was waving them over. Naruto walked over with sasuke as he stood waiting for makarov to speak he looked at eriza with a small smile " Sasuke , Naruto this is eriza she is the strongest female wizard in fairy tail she is also known as Titiana" he smiled as if bragging. Naruto smiled with a grin "heh thats cool My name is Naruto " he said lending his hand out to shake which eriza greatly accepted with a hard shake that naruto wasn't expecting but quickly gave equal amount of strength. sasuke just looked back and forth from naruto and eriza before a small smirk made his way across his lips but quickly went neutral as the attention was brought to him. He sighed "names Sasuke . .. Uchiha Sasuke" he said feeling as if he had to give his whole name . Eriza smiled " Nice to meet you both i see you meet our knucklehead of the guild hope he didn't cause you to much trouble" she frowned. " heh nah he is a good guy im pretty sure we will be good friends" naruto smiled " more like brothers you both act almost alike can barely tell you dobes apart"sasuke teased at naruto getting a chuckled form eriza and makarov " hey not cool sasuke" he pouted fakely. " well lets get inside im pretty sure you are hungry again after that match naruto " makarov chuckled " heh you know it" grinned naruto while sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed and eriza picking up her horn and walking with them to the guild.

So that is the end of chapter 3 folks hope you liked it and again sorry for being away for so long :C hope you all can forgiv me ;w; make sure to VOTE! Vote vote vote please dont end it in a tie again. any way let me know what you think about this chapter the fight and what you would like to see more of I will try my best to make the chapters longer as well was just in a rush today X3


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo all again I cannot apologize enough about my monthly disappearances just trying so hard to get my next promotion at work and I'm going to school again and life is just busy busy busy for me and I spend my days off just trying to relax but can't even do that because apparently my parents think I have to always be doing something ;w; any way I am back with another chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it :3

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or Naruto

**Chapter 4 Guild?**

Naruto was still sleep in the infirmary of the guild they didn't have a place of their own yet so Makarov let him and Sasuke sleep there until they found a place of their own. But the only problem was money they had no money and no clue how to make it at the moment. Even so it didn't bother Naruto much the beds were comfortable and that's all that mattered to him. Soon footsteps could be heard walking towards his location it was Mirajane she was holding a tray of food for him to eat. She seemed to take her position at the guild very seriously and soon she entered the room and set the tray down next to Naruto's bed before she smiled and opened the blinds letting the evil known as morning light shine on his face. He groaned and rolled over to hide away from the light but Mira just giggled and walked over to the tray once more picking it up. "I guess someone's not hungry for breakfast "she teased but was surprised when Naruto shot up and grabbed the tray.

To say he was addicted to Mira's cooking was an understatement ever since he came to this world he hasn't really eaten anything else he sure missed romen but Mira's food sure made it worthwhile. Naruto blushed at his actions and scratched the back of his head. "Heh thanks Mira!" he smiled and started to eat the food it was fresh scrambled eggs with slices of bacon with grits and a good side of freshly cut fruits. To top it all off a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice was on the side.

Mira smiled "No worries it's my job to take care of the guild members and guests after all." She smiled then paused. "You know we have been thinking Naruto, have you and Sasuke ever considered joining a guild?" she asked interested to know his answer. "Guild?" He replied simply not knowing what a guild was just yet. They didn't really know much about this world besides the fact that they don't use chakra and they use magic. Mira smiled "well a guild is like a group of people committed to the same things as one another. Just think of it as a big family that takes care of each other and goes on missions to help the guild be known for its good deeds. The guild you are in right now is called Fairy tail, and we treat everyone like family." she explained with a smile waiting to see his answer.

Naruto smiled and looked down at his empty plate his face looking sort of sad. But at the same time like he was thinking of something. "Hmm sounds like a good place reminds me of my village" he smiled and looked back at Mira. "hmm well I have been thinking of a way to repay you guys for taking good care of me and my friend so if you want us to join your guild or whatever we would be happy to" he smiled. Mira smiled "that's good to hear but it's not up to me but the master, But I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she smiled "If you want to get dressed and come with me we can talk to him about you and Sasuke joining. "she smiled. Naruto simply nodded and got up and throwing on a shirt he didn't have new clothes yet and his old ones were still shredded. "Oh speaking of Sasuke where is he? I noticed he wasn't in the room." Naruto asked seeing if Mira knew. "Umm I think I saw him walk outside earlier he might be still out there "she smiled.

-Mean while-

Sasuke was outside staring at the ocean that was behind the guild he soon jumped down and landed in the sand before walking towards the water. He started to walk on the water until he was a good ways out. He slowly took out his sword and slashed at the air creating a wave. He then started to charge a chidori through his sword and extended it over the water. "So chakra still works here" he said to himself as he sheathed his sword and started to practice his taijutsu. He created a couple of clones to spar with.

A little bit of time passed and he was panting from his training. He then caught a rock that was thrown at him and turned glaring at the one that threw it. It was Naruto he had a smile on his face and waved Sasuke over for them to talk. Sasuke walked over and folded his arms looking at Naruto. "What do you want dobe?" he asked and waited for him to speak.

He was surprised when Naruto actually got a serious face "Sasuke, I think we should hide our power" Naruto started Sasuke raised a brow "and just why should we do that?" he glared. "Because if we show them our true power we could make more enemies then friends. Do you really want to start another war in this world? .. We finally have a shot at true peace and way to start over …. Think about it Sasuke... You can finally settle down and start a life maybe... start a new family" Naruto explained. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought for a couple of second "tsh. Fine... But if I find it necessary to use it I will" he said giving Naruto a stern look. "I suggest you do the same" he added as he walked towards the guild. Naruto just nodded and followed close behind.

"Oh yeah the master wants to talk to us... He wants us to join the guild." He said with small smile. Sasuke just sighed before he walked inside of the guild with Naruto to see a new brawl going on thanks to the guild knuckle head Natsu. But they saw a new face she was a cute blond girl wearing a white shirt button up shirt with blue outlinings and a blue short skirt with high brown boots. Naruto had to admit she was quite a looker but that was not what they came in for soon the crowed was settled down by makarov squashing natsu under his foot before shrinking back down to his normal form. Naruto and Sasuke both sat at the bar waiting on Makarov to speak to them once everything was settle down.

Makarov soon hopped on the bar and sat down "Ah, well i'm glad to see you two getting comfortable. I assume Mira has informed you of my proposal?" he asked the two young boys Naruto and Sasuke both nodded " splendid well there is one thing that I must request if you are going to be part of our guild…no killing" he said with a serious and stern look. " if a life is taken in the battle between mages we will be labeled a dark guild." he informed them Sasuke smirked " well good thing we arent mages then" Sasuke said closing his eyes and folding his arms. Naruto just sighed and glared out of the corner of his eyes at Sasuke everyone started to look at them and take interest in the conversation.

Makarov looked at Sasuke "Have you killed before?" he asked thinking he already knew the answer but just wanted to hear it for himself. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked lazily around "Yes I have killed many people" he said now looking at Makarov to see his face. Makarov just sighed " I even tried to kill this dobe.. but for some reason he is hard to get rid of " he said leaning back and looking at the ceiling. thats when erza spoke up "Why?.. why do you kill so easily and yet have no sign or even a look of concern that you are taking peoples lives." She said trying to understand but still angry. Naruto watched on seeing how things would turn out and Sasuke brought his attention to erza and smirked "Because we are ninjas this isn't a little friendly spar game for us. where we come from war is inevitable and hatred is alway in the air like a thick cloud, it's kill or be killed. Even golden boy here has taken lives, I bet you people haven't seen what a true war is have you? I must agree with Dobe here that this world is a lot more peaceful than our own.. we were born and taught to kill we are ninjas. The most ancient of assassins and I for one don't play games."

He said looking her in the eyes to see what she thinks now "Thats enough Sasuke" Naruto said as he frowned at the sight of everyone looking at them now some in fear and many in anger. Naruto sighed and scratched his head "Now you know about our world it wasn't pretty but it was home." he shrugged. "I don't like killing I never did.I avoided it the best I could but like Sasuke said its either you or the other guy and I for one killed only so that those very enemies didn't destroy my village or hurt my friends." Naruto smiled slightly " And if it makes you happy to know the war was ended with me and him.. we ended the last final war we had in our world bringing peace finally. But grumpy pants just wanted something else entirely and we fought each other for what we thought would be the last time which is how we got here and-" Naruto raised his right bandaged arm still "how we lost our arms, we both collided with our strongest attack and some how opened a wormhole to this place" he said gesturing to their world. "I like this place it's not as war damaged as ours was and it's much more brighter here" he smiled. Makarov smiled at Naruto "Well Im happy that you two don't have to live in that place anymore and hope that you can find peace in our world, I will not judge for your past but as long as you wear our symbol you must abide by our rules." Makarov announced to them. "so now I ask you both Naruto and Sasuke are you willing to become part of this family and take part in the long journey and adventures that lie before you?"

He asked getting a nod from Naruto "Then I here proclaim you new found members of fairy tail please hold out were you would like your mark to be. Naruto grinned and held out his left hand while Sasuke just let Mira stamp it on his chest over his heart. Naruto smiled and looked at the mark that was orange his favorite color whiles Sasuke's was blue. Makarov smiled " Welcome to fairy tail" he grinned though not everyone was happy with the decision Erza was more welcoming to Naruto but she silently glared at Sasuke "I will have my eye on you Sasuke Uchiha" she frowned and walked away.

Dun dun dunnnnn Looks like Sasuke has made many enemies while Naruto is still the golden boy .  
I hope you all like this chapter and dont worry I will try to get the grammar fixed soon :P well im off to work hopefully I get some good reviews and again apologize for the long wait. Oh the poll is closed and Cana wins! yaaay -w-; well it's going to be hard to make them have a relationship especially with the attitude Sasuke has but maybe a drunken woman can change his character x3 lol anyway Hope you all enjoyed and another thing if any one has any suggestions on how I should bring the tailed beasts into the story please let me know the main idea I have so far is them being like some sort of exceeds that people are randomly collecting but they will most likely keep following Naruto once he finds them all. but any way ta ta for now


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys sorry it took me forever to write chapter 5 XP sadly been busy with work money issues depression again and and just laziness :/ . I can't promise you there won't be a big gap again between posts of chapters but i will try my hardest to not do that :3  
Ok in other news and another reason i didn't post for a while is that i finally am going to make my final and no changes PERIOD! to the love choice of sasuke took a lot of thinking and planning but here it goes. Sasuke will be paired with :D "blank" dun dun dunn :D yes i am making his love choice to be a secret and the only hint i will give you is She is not Cana or Mira she will be from a different gild entirely. So there you have it that's my choice and i am sticking to it. Also another point that a fan brought up to me about the character list on the selection of my story and why levi is there my original plan was to have levi as Sasuke's love choice but you all shot that down fast ~ so instead she will be like a sister to them :3 Well enough blabbering out of me let's get to the story :D

*Disclaimer *  
I do not own naruto or Fairy tail I do how ever own this story 

**Chapter 5: Whats that? **

It had been been almost a month since naruto and sasuke joined the guild they completed mission fairly quickly considering they were still learning their way around the new land. They both slit their payments and got new wardrobes and finally their own apartments. Naruto's new outfit was a nice and custom made. It had a white short over shirt over a black zip up shirt he also wore a thin cloth shirt under the black shirt that was orange. He may be in a new world but his favorite color never changed. He also kept his fishnet under armour on underneath it all. His pants were orange and on his belt buckle were pouches for his kunai and ninja tools but mostly he had scrolls. he had his kunai pouch on his right leg still and wore now longer black open towed boots that he had a short sword strapped two after convincing from sasuke that he may want to pick up a sword skill since he didnt want to use their powers to much. He also had gloves on to cover his hands as well as his head band still around his head. ( outfit looks like this but minus some details like the fire on one part of the pants leg  f68e/f/2012/120/8/a/design_naruto_by_e_  ) A couple weeks back naruto asked makarov if he could get his guild mark moved to a different location and now it was located on the right side of his neck .

Sasukes new wardrobe was nothing to difficult he had a black tank top shirt with the back being white while his white pants had an uchiha symbol engraved on them he had a back cover for his pants that had a uchi symbol on the back of it while his black open two boots covered his feet he had one arm warmer on and another mesh glove on his other hand ( like this but minus some details that i left out  user/akatsuki_kyuu/media/Sasuke_Cold_Blue_by_dragonboy_ .html )

Both men were walking down the street towards the guild "sigh I am bored " naruto whined he couldn't help but feel bored since nothing really gave him a challenge lately missions were to easy and his training to master his father's jutsu was tiring. He had learned The Hiraishin no Jutsu thanks to a memory his dad gave him during the war. He had practiced it for many days and had mastered the first level at least. " why dont you just go train dobe that seems to cure your boredom most of the time. " sasuke sighed as he walked feeling the same way but not as out showing as naruto is about his boredom. Sasuke over the days got use to everything and actually calmed down a bit he still was arrogant and snapped a bit easily but he was more calm than when he first came.

Naruto sighed " i guess i could but i don't know i feel like that's all we do i want a good mission that doesn't take us only half an hour to finish" he pouted but shrugged " but i guess the money is good" he smiled slightly before he looked up at the sky as they walked. Sasuke just smiled and shook his head and had his hands in his pocket as he walked alongside naruto. Little did the two know they were gaining a sort of Yin and yang name for themselves called "Hikari to kage" meaning sunshine and shadow. They were given the nickname by an elderly man they helped a while back and soon the name would stick if they continued to do missions with one another. The men both got to the entrance of fairy tail before entering and just sweat dropped at the massive brawl taking place of course this wasn't not normal for their guild.

"welcome back Naruto.. Sasuke" said a smiling Mira as she served beer to the nearby non brawling table of men. " hey mira any new missions yet" naruto asked with hopeful eyes he looked like a begging puppy " not yet naruto i will let you know when" she smiled and giggled at his hyperactive attitude when it came to missions. Sasuke slowly walked over to the bar and took a seat getting a glass of ale he didn't like bitter things but a certain burnet got him into it. "Aww don't pout naruto i will make you some ramen?" mira smiled as she was soon staring at a dust cloud that was in the shape of naruto's body. She just blinked before shaking her head with a smile and walking back to make his bowl of ramen. Naruto smiled like a kid swinging his legs humming his ramen song. as he waited for his delicious ramen. Soon the seat next to him was occupied by fairy tails beautiful redhead. "Good morning naruto you seem to be in a happy mood" she smiled at him as she watched his facial features. Naruto turned to Erza and smiled " yup mira is making me a bowl of ramen " he grinned and hummed his song again Erza just smiled and shook her head she couldn't believe how much the blond loved his ramen and she got to witness it first hand when he eat 15 bowls of it one day. soon a steaming big bowl of ramen was in front of naruto and a strawberry cheesecake for Erza " thank you mira" erza politely nods . " Thanks mira~chan" naruto sang a little as he started to eat his ramen " Itadakimasu" was all that was said before naruto devoured his ramen. Erza just laughed to herself quietly before eating her cheesecake with a small blush at how good it tasted she may have been fit thanks to her constant missions and exercise but she had nice hips and a certain delicieuse might be to blame. Their blissful moment was soon ended when a body was sent flying into their food and knocked it from their grasp. How could the two forget the huge brawl going on behind them naruto was crying anime tears before soon the room got quiet and nothing but shivering scared bodies were standing natsu and gray hugging each other for dear life. "Who was it that threw the body that destroyed my precious Ramen chan" said naruto in a polite voice but everyone saw a reaper with a scythe behind him drooling over a dagger. before a red aura came to life next to naruto " Natsu . .. gray .. care to explain" said an equally pissed of eriza as her hair was waving like tails in the wind Both gray and natsu scream and cried before bops and what sounded like broken bones echoed throughout the guild. Soon as the carnage was over naruto and erza were both sitting back at the bar with anime hearts over their head happily eating their new servings of cheesecake and ramen. broken bodies laid all over the guild while a crying makarov stood in the middle staring at all the damage. "damn brats" he whimpered.

-else where just outside of magnolia-

a wormhole opened and shot out eight different giant size meteors shooting them all off in different directions one landing just outside of fiore the meteors crashed in different locations a loud crash and earthshake happened in fiore in some mountains near by villagers all screamed and panicked taking cover as they all looked to see was going on before the shaking stopped some looked around "oy.. what's that?" a man called seeing smoke coming from the mountains.

-at the crash site-

some rune nights that were in the area gathered to see what this giant rock was they gulped as one got close and poked it with its spear " seems to just be a meteor.. but strange considering the time of day" he called but the meteor soon cracked and 9 flowing tails burst out the back before it shattered into pieces and sent rocks flying everywhere as a giant nine tail fox burst from the meteor with a mighty roar. The rune knights held on to the ground the best they could some flying off thanks to the pressure of the wind but most got good grip but once they got their composure they stared in fear at the massive beast in front of them. The nine tailed fox growled and looked down at them with feral teeth bared " Human.. Tell me where i am" he growled as he looked at them. " aagh" was all they said as they ran away in fear they had no where near the amount of people to handle this threat nor do they think they had anyone with the power to but one rune knight thought of something running to the closest guild he could think of Fairy Tail.

-back at fairy tail-

naruto patted his full belly and smiled "mmm good eaten" he smiled before he got up and walked towards the guilds exit he liked going for a walk after eating . Erza was walking next to him. " so what are your plans for today" she asked as she to was heading out the door sasuke decided to tag along much to the glare that he got from erza she still didn't trust him all that much but she did admit he followed the rules. " eh i don't know probably to tra- was all he got out as he opened the door to exit the guild and held his ground as he felt a earth shaking roar. Naruto's eyes widened as he immediately sensed who it was. "kurama" he mumbled before he ran towards where the source of power came from Sasuke was right behind him in hot pursuit " hey dobe how did furball get out of his cage" sasuke asked seeing as they were alone dashing towards the immense power. " That's the problem he isn't i still feel kurama inside of me something is wrong and i'm going to find out. said naruto as he jumped from building to building now followed by sasuke just as the ninja took off from the guild leaving a bewildered erza and some mages coming out to see what the earth shake was all about a rune knight came screaming at them. " HELP HELP" he screamed and collapsed of almost exhaustion as he got to them. Natsu and gray both ran to the knight and sat him up " hey what's going on?" natsu asked as everyone payed attention for detail "DEMON… giant .. Demon 9 tails.. big red eyes.. i could barely breath . so much po..power" he cried a little remembering the teeth and eyes. the guild members gasp and looked around at each other. " where is it ?" natsu asked standing erza got ready as well the rune knight gulped " by the mountains near the smoked " he pointed natsu looked and nods "Happy" was all he said before a blue flying cat picked him up and took him towards the smoke Makarov started to run " ERZA, GRAY, FOLLOW ME EVERYONE ELSE STAY AT THE GUILD " he yelled back to them before they slowly disappeared into the distance

-with naruto and sasuke-

both ninja arrived at the scene and looked around naruto sniffed and started to feel for kuramas energy " he's close come on" he called sasuke and dashed towards a nearby cave entrance.

-with makarov-

makarov , erza and gray got to the mountain they saw natsu standing there sniffing around and looking around "natsu boy find anything" makarov panted

"it's big *sniffs* an powerful and seems like sasuke and naruto are around here as well. " natsu added as he turned to face them "i'm going to follow the scent it's nearby i can smell it close. " said natsu as he started to walk following his dragon nose . Makarov, erza and gray close behind. " How powerful do you think this demon is " asked gray looking around " i have no idea but by the size of that .. its got to be a big deal" said makarov pointing to a footprint that had to be the demons. erza drew her sword to prepare for anything before they heard a roar come from the cave they all dashed into the cave and ran towards where the roar came from.

-with naruto and sasuke-

The ninjas had been looking for a bit but naruto was pinpointing the energy bit by bit before they soon came to an open part of the cave naruto looked and saw a massive fox laying down Naruto put his hand up in front of sasuke " he may hold a grudge for what you did to him so let me talk to him" said naruto as he slowly walked out towards kuramas other half " hey you over grown fuzz ball" called naruto as he walked towards kurama with a smile Kuramas yang side slowly opened its eyes and looked at the blond before smiling " well well the kit survived " he smiled and sat up a bit. " how did you get here ?" naruto asked looking at kurama " I don't know last thing i remember was being in that uchiha bastards meteor and and then next thing i know i'm crash landing here and no clue where i am.. do you know ? " the fox asked . " naruto nods " i do but it's a long story maybe it would be easier if i combine you with your other half and you get his memories?" he asked not much for telling stories if there was an easier option " hah you want to put me back in a cage is it?" the demon growled slightly "It's not like that i promise you.. i already promised your other half i would find a way to get him out that doesn't kill me" he said with a smile. "hmph and why should i trust you brat" he growled with a small smirk naruto just smiled and put his fist out to bump fists " bump fists with me " naruto smiled up at the fox Kurama just chuckled and bumped fists with naruto getting a feeling from his other half and smiled slightly before he then noticed sasuke and growled " WHAT'S THAT BASTARD DOING HERE" he growled and slowly stood up and got into a defensive pose like cat getting on edge to strike. Naruto tried to ease the situation " WAIT WAIT.. it's ok he's not going to do anything i talked things out " he said trying to calm down kurama . " LIKE HELL I WILL CALM DOWN " kurama roared Sasuke activated his sharingan and rinnegan getting ready to fight if needed. " naruto control your pet" sasuke growled as he covered himself in susano " NOT HELPING SASUKE" naruto growled as he faced kurama again "KURAMA CALM DOWN" he yelled and got in front of the the fox

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" came a call before a massive beam of fire hit kurama in the chest but not doing anything causing a sweat drop to go on naruto and kuramas head naruto to stress his confusion while kurama insulted as if that attack was suppose to hurt Natsu growled " shit it didn't do anything" natsu yelled erza and gray both got next to natsu and prepared to fight " we got your back naruto" they called to him naruto smiled " heh thanks guys but no need i got this" he smiled before looking back at Kurama " kurama remember what i promised back in the war when me and my dad were still fighting. I promised i would not let my comrades get hurt right? you are my comrade .. no.. you are my friend kurama i won't hurt you" he smiled and reached his fist out again. Kurama looked around and sighing "damn gacki" he grunted before fist bumping naruto again and smiling sharing the memories with his other half naruto smiled " so want to become whole again?" naruto asked ending the fist bump before kurama shook his head " no . .. unlike my other half we have different ideals .. and i like this freedom so i won't be going back inside of any human " he growled looking at sasuke with a glare " but you can't stay a giant fuzzball you will cause too much chaos " naruto added. kurama just chuckled " well i guess i have to do this then" he smirked slowly his body glowed and he shrank and shrank soon he was naruto's height but a little taller his body looked human in shaped but he was still covered in fur and had 9 tails ( he looks like this  eaa1/i/2012/358/f/e/kurama_by_  but no clothing just yet)  
" woah you can shrink" naruto gasped in surprise and smiled "heh never said i couldn't now did i gaki" he smirked and folded his arms before he looked at sasuke " watch your back uchiha " he growled and walked over to naruto and slowly shrank more jumping on naruto's shoulder and turning into a miniature fox fom and curling around naruto's neck " im tired im sleeping now" he mumbled before he soon doze off on naruto " i'm not your pillow you furball" naruto growled with a tick mark but sighed and smiled scratching behind kuramas ear " heh i guess you are tired " he smiled and then looked back at everyone.

Makarov looked at naruto with a look as if explain yourself naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head "heh i have a lot of explaining to do .. don't I" he smiled before getting huge "YES! " from everyone besides sasuke.

( how kurama looks when not in his anthro form  .  )

Well there you have it folks chapter five I will have it beta read and updated later but for now i hope you enjoy hopefully it's a little longer but meh even if it isnt its still something i'm working on hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and comment hope you like what i'm doing with the Tailed beasts . But for now TATA!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone just giving you an update on my life right now so basically i have been in a huge just depression slump lately parents aren't making it better and just so busy with work and college that i just haven't gotten around to the next chapter plus whenever i feel like i could do a chapter i end up passing out or am to tired and don't want to give you all half ass material to read besides the already grammar issues i have. So i will try to post as much as i can but i can't promise it will be every week but wish me good luck for me to make it through this life of mine X3

Chapter 6 **Back Story**

-couple of hours after kurama was reunited with naruto-

Everyone was gathered close sitting on tables, chairs and stools surrounding the bar were our favorite blond was sitting with a still sleeping kurama in his lap. It was really ironic that the so called king of tailed beasts was acting like a spoiled pet but as long as he was quite naruto didn't really mind. Sasuke looked at naruto and knew he was nervous considering he out of everyone here knew what he was afraid of and had every right to be considering the way he was treated before.

"You sure you want to tell them everything about yourself dobe? I know it gets to you and i don't want you moping around all day" spoke sasuke quietly as he was sitting next to naruto.

Naruto nodded "yeah better to get it out in the open now so they don't think I am hiding something from them or don't trust them" he replied as he then looked up and looked around at everybody

"Ok brat you going to keep us waiting or you gonna tell us this big story behind what happened?" Makarov groaned already on his second drink as he waited for naruto to speak

Naruto sighed and slowly and did his best to make it look like he was trying to give everyone eye contact and as he was about to speak sasuke put a hand on his shoulder

" i actually have a better idea we will just show you" he said as his eyes morphed into his rinnegan and sharingan style " everybody focus on me" he called as he held naruto's shoulder to combine him into the genjutsu he was about to cast and soon it was alike a blinding light that consumed every one and they were now watching naruto's life start before them. From the day he was born the attack on the village all the way to when he and sasuke fought for the last time. But what made most of them tear up was the childhood he had never having friends or family to call on he was alone from the very beginning but yet he always had a smile on his face and a strong will to fight his fate. His story may have had a sad beginning but it gave them confidence to know he never gave in and stayed true to his beliefs. Soon the scene changed and it was now from sasuke's point of view. His story and everything he went through from the beginning as well. Soon the Genjutsu was ended and everyone stood staring at the two some with tears still in their eyes and makarov was looking down as if depressed.

" You two have live a long and hard life.. No child should have to go through the things you both have and yet here you both are strong and willing to fight for what you believe in. " he smiled and looked at them both " I knew i had a good feeling letting you both join fairy tail" he smiled and wiped away a few stranded tears from his face. " alright now that is over let's party for our new members" he howled as he raised a beer in the air and getting cheers from everyone.

Naruto stared in shock they saw his story they knew what he was and yet they didn't have any care in the world about it his bangs shadowed his eyes before he smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek "Thank you " he spoke before he laughed and turned around to the bar and smiled wide " Ramen Please" he grinned and Mirajane smiled and nodded before walking to the back to make his order. Naruto then sat at a table and smiled before he set kurama on the table letting him curl up and sleep. 

" So this is the demon that was inside of you huh? " spoke erza as she sat next to him and started to scratch kurama behind the ear getting a slight purr out of him as he slept and his tails slowly twitched. " In this form he looks harmless but i guess he rather not cause anymore trouble huh?" she smiled

Naruto chuckled "heh no he would probably have a field day destroying everything if he truly wanted two but the fact is i bonded with him he is not just some pet or demon i keep sealed away for his power he is my friend and i hope one day i can help his other half come out as well.. as long as it doesn't kill me" he chuckled.

Erza smiled " yeah wouldn't want that .. would be a waste of a perfectly good life " she smiled and soon stopped petting kurama. She then looked at him and asked " so in the .. what ever jutsu that was that told us everything about you and sasuke's life.. Is it true?" she asked

Naruto nods " yeah i didn't find out who my parents were until i was 16.. I mean i always knew i had them just didn't know who they were" he smiled

Erza smiled " I am happy for you .. i know what it feels like to be alone.. I don't remember my parents or if i have any family at all but it hasn't really been on my mind since I have been with fairy tail they are all my family" she smiled and looked at naruto

Naruto smiled " heh yeah it is very welcoming here glad we were found by the old man and he accepted us so easily" he smiled " not everyday the two strongest ninjas drop into a new world" he chuckled

Erza raised a brow " Speaking of strongest. Which one of you is stronger?" she asked out of sure curiosity.

Naruto chuckled " he knew that question was going to come up sooner or later.. Honestly I don't know .. we each have a ability that can counter the others and by the story you can already see where each fight ended up " he chuckled slightly raising his still bandaged arm.

Erza nodded " I see" she smiled as she then put a hand on his " I believe you might be stronger considering what you fight for but I will give him his dues he does give off a powerful aura." she spoke and looked at sasuke as he was reading about another mission.

Naruto smiled " heh well thanks for the confidence in me but sasuke does have one thing .. he is smarter than I am .. I always go in blind and just happen to be lucky to over power my opponents but he is a taction .. he may come off as an .. teme but he does mean well." he smiled looking at sasuke.

Erza chuckled at his catch phrase that he calls sasuke all the time " heh you two really are best friends aren't you? Always calling each other but silly nicknames" she giggled slightly

Naruto smiled "heh yeah just what we have done since we were kids " he shrugged and smiled before twenty bowls of ramen were set in front of naruto which made stars go in his eyes and drool slowly drip down his chin " Wow Mira-chan thanks your the best" he smiled and immediately started to dig in

Erza just smiled and shook her head " it never ceases to amaze me how much ramen you can actually eat" she chuckled

Naruto just smirked " food of the gods I always say" he grinned and finished his third bowl already starting on the fourth

Soon there was a commotion going on behind them natsu and gray got into it again starting an all out brawls soon chairs and tables started flying and makarov tearing up again but soon a a body went flying and crashed into the table naruto was eating his buffey of ramen on . Everyone stopped and got quiet as the room all of a sudden got cold. Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair as ramen covered the table and floor wasted.

Naruto stood up and wipped a string of noodle off his shoulder " which one of you temes started it" he asked

Not even a second later everyone parted like a sea and pointed at the two still fighting and grappling on the ground 

"ICE BREATH!"

"FLAME BRAIN"

Soon natsu and gray stopped and heard nothing but knuckles cracking and they looked up to see Naruto but what they saw was a reaper behind him staring daggers as if staring into their very soul. Both paled and started to tear up a little

Naruto grinned " make sure you clench your teeth" he advised before only thing that was heard was the screaming of both boys. The rest of the group pailing and hiding behind whatever they could.

-few minuets later-

Naruto smiled as he was now eating his new buffet of ramen that mirajane bought for him as if nothing happened the only sign of a fight was two bodies half into the walk only their lower half hanging out . Said bodies belonging to natsu and gray as they were more than likely unconscious .

Erza rejoined him with a strawberry cake " well that's a note to self not to get between you and your ramen I suppose" she smiled before starting to eat her cake

Naruto sighed " yeah such a waste of perfectly good ramen " he said with anime tears before he looked at erza finishing his last bowl " Cake?" he asked as he finished up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Erza blushed " yeah i know it's not the healthiest thing to eat but i love it none the less" she smiled and eat more of her cake

" yeah but don't complain when it starts going to your hips" said a now joining mirajane as she giggled and laughed at erza's tick mark " I mean you already are developed in the chest department " she smirked looking to see how naruto reacted to that but got nothing as he seemed to be thinking.

Naruto was in his mind sitting next to kurama " hey do you think the others will soon start showing up ? i mean it's odd your other half is here .. but what about the other tailed beast?" he spoke to kurama

**" I don't know what to tell you gaki.. It could be a possibility so the best we can do is keep a look out. I will do my best keep a lookout and if i since anything you will know" **Kurama spoke as he was laying down his giant tails curled around and making a comfortable spot for naruto.

Naruto nods " thanks kurama " he said before exiting his mind scape only to see mirajane looking at him closely and her bosom showing as she was leaning over the table. Naruto blushed before he shaking his head "um.. Did i miss something?" he asked

Mirajane giggled " yeah was trying to get your opinion on erza's eating habit" she smiled " or are girls with thick hip your type?" she smirked wanting to see how perverted naruto's mind was.

Naruto just blushed and looked away "um it doesn't matter to me what she eat it's her body after all not like i can really talk i eat ramen all the time" he said trying to keep aways from the subject of the female figure sure he may be attracted to erza but that didn't mean he was in love with her just yet.

Erza groaned "that's enough mira" she said before standing " well it's nice to talk to you naruto maybe we can go on a mission some time" she smiled and walked away as did mirajane as she got back to work.

Kuramas other half that was on the table started to chuckle he was pretending he was sleep **"looks like someone is popular with the ladies" ** he teased naruto

Naruto blushed "wha.. What no they are just my friends and are being nice" he tried to explain

Kurama sweat dropped **" you really are a baka .. i know for sure the red head likes you her smell is quite different when she is around you but the white haired one is toying with you . But i think she would be a open slot as well" ** he smirked and jumped on naruto's shoulder

Naruto just blushed and looked away " what do you know" he said in denial before he then got up walking with kurama on his shoulder to where sasuke was. " Any luck on a mission" he asked as he then looked through the list himself

Sasuke shrugged " they all seem to easy so i just don't know which one i would want to do" he said before looking at naruto " done talking to your girlfriend?" he teased with a smirk

Naruto blushed " she's not my girlfriend" he mumbled before snagging a mission " hmm this one looks good" he spoke as he read over the details of the mission all it wanted was to get rid of some pests eating a vegetable garden.

Sasuke nods " I will take care of this one then" he said showing naruto a paper as well explaining the details of a stolen artifact that needed to be found.

Naruto nods " well looks like we got our assignments see you when you get back teme" he smirked reaching out his fist to be bumped

Sasuke nods and bumps his fist back before they both went to mirajane to show the missions they were taking.

Soon they were both out the door and on their way to complete their mission.

Well end of chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed it not much action in this i know but it's slowly getting me back into writing again for now take care

Leave a comment :3 but please no rude ones or else you will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Update: Ok like I said before can not guarantee an update every week or promise that i won't go on long gaps between chapters again but I am trying guys and girls. I am really working hard at work to get my next promotion on top of searching for a apartment to live in which i might have to start working 2 jobs so even more time away yay TT^TT but anyway let's get back to the story

Chapter 7 : Training

Naruto was currently dashing through tree tops in a forest far away from the guild soon a kunai flashed right past him that he barely dodged as it cut a few strands of his hair. Over the past couple of days he has been upping his training he managed to master his father's technique within a week thanks to his little cheat code of using shadow clones to practice and gain the knowledge. You know what they say always go with what works and it has always worked for naruto. As he was dashing a shadow soon appeared over him and a tail swiped down at him. It was Kurama and he was helping with naruto's training as well as naruto helping him get use to this form he was using.

"**Heh you got to get faster gaki if you want to lose me" **Kurama smirked as he chased naruto flinging kunais and slashing at naruto every time he got close already seeing a few nicks on naruto's forearms and cheek.

Naruto panted and gritted his teeth before smiling before he dashed forward and went low and grabbed onto a branch swinging on it like a monkey before doing a complete you on the branch and flung himself back at kurama who was caught a little off guard only able to brace himself for impact taking a drop kick to his chest making him fly back but one of kurmas tail latched onto the branch and he swung himself back up and landed on the branch and smirked rubbing his chest.

"**Good job on the improvise gaki but let's work on your hand to hand combat"** Kurama smirked and cracked his neck and jumping down and waiting for naruto to follow.

Naruto nods "heh sure thing sensei" he teased kurama and jumped down and calmed his breathing before he soon got into a fighting stance that was completely knew to him kurama had been teaching him a sort of beast mimicry taijutsu style It was a very unpredictable style making even the sharingan hard to keep up with the motions of it. Another thing it required was more flexibility. " When are we going to name this taijutsu?" he asked kurma and soon dashed forward with a swipe of his hand like he was a tiger scratching at an enemy which after he completed the swipe he immediately continued the motion which would trick any opponent into thinking he put too much power into the swing and was open for an attack but kurama was the one teaching him so he knew all too well what followed next blocking the second strike that came from his other hand in a reverse claw motion with one of his tails.

Kurama smirked proud of his jinchuriki for learning this jutsu faster each time. **" Simple when you give it a name gaki"** Kurama spoke before he threw a strike with one of his other tails at naruto keeping his arms crossed and letting his tails strike at naruto like wips making it feel like nine people were fighting him at once.

Naruto chuckled and soon grabbed one of the tails and yanked it to get himself closer to kurama who simply blocked the next strike with another tail which naruto soon growled and flipped back and landed on all fours getting into the true natural stance of this jutsu. ( think of how when he was using the one tailed cloak and was fighting sasuke the first time ) Naruto took calm breaths before he dashed forward at a faster speed and was throwing claw like swipes from left to right in a wild beast lie manner before he flipped to the side from a trike that was as if trying to impale him to the ground coming from one of kurama's tails. Naruto quickly dashed forward and started to dodge and get closer to kuramas body as he moved more agile like a cat moving through the strikes of kurama's tails . Thanks to naruto's momentum he was close to kurama now and in range to strike he slide on his feet getting the next move ready to complete both hand crossed in front of his chest with hand forward and in a clawed shape. He stopped just in front of kuramas chest and let it out "_**Chimei**_…" naruto then got an idea and smirked bore adding wind element to the end of his fingertips like nails and finished the attack " _**tekina wairudokurō-fū no surasshu !**_" Naruto screamed slashing at kurama with both hands going the opposite way and a wind slash in the form of claw marks slashing at kurama.

Kurama listened to the technique naruto was calling out and his eyes widened before he was slashed with two claw shaped wind slashes cutting his skin and sending him flying back to a tree. ** " GAAH!"** he howled before he soon sat up as the tree started to fall down thanks to the impact. Kurama was sitting up and looking at naruto with wide eyes before he grinned and smirked at his container. **" Good job gaki way to implement your own kick to it"** he smirked and stood up his wounds already healed as his body steamed. Kurama walked over to the panting naruto and smirked ** " lets call it a day gaki "** Kurama chuckled and walked past naruto towards the guild.

Naruto chuckled "heh glad i could pull it off" he smiled and soon followed kurama to the guild

-back at the guild-

Sasuke was eating some dango that he bought from the show down the street he just came back from a mission and was reading the Sorcerer's weekly. Which got the attention of lucy

"Oh sasuke you read the Sorcerer's Weekly?" he asked with a smile and sitting at the table with him. " I love reading them always cool to see what cool new things are going on in other guilds and what mages they have." she smiled as she chatted on

Sasuke looked at lucy and it seemed he was glaring at her which got the attention of some of the other fairy tail members not liking how he was looking at lucy but sasuke just nods and hands her the book " you can have it i was just checking out what other places were here in this world. He spoke eating another piece of dango.

Lucy smiled "oh .. thanks" she smiled and hugged the magazine close to her chest. " at first i thought i was annoying you or something and that you hated me" she laughed and scratched the back of her head.

Sasuke looked at her " you are annoying" he simply said which caused everyone to face fault and for lucy to cry anime tears and her body seemed to crack. Natsu was fuming and was going to give Sasuke a piece of his mind but notice the smile on sasuke's face.

" But i don't hate you if that's what you are truly worried about" he said before turning back to his dango and eating the rest of it and stood up before he flung the large pick that the dango was on at the door that opened and naruto dodged just in time as he was coming through the door.

Naruto growled " Oi.. you got something to say teme?" naruto barked shaking his fist at sasuke and glaring at him

Sasuke just smirked " was just testing to see if the fusball actually improved your skills or not dobe" he smirked and leaned back on the bar

Naruto just gritted his teeth " teme" he muttered before he sighed and sat down at a table and laid his head down before he heard natus

" NARUTO FIGHT ME!" natsu howled and dove at naruto with a flame fist

Naruto just sighed " not right now natsu just finished training all day i'm tired" he groaned and slapped naruto away with a back hand. Mira soon put a bowl of ramen on the table for naruto and smiled

" long day Naruto-kun " she smiled and watched him come back to life and eat his ramen. Nice and fat

Naruto nods "mmh had a lot of training to do in the past few days and weeks I finally managed to master my dad's technique and sealing jutsus.

A cute petite girl with blue hair wearing a orange dress and a orange bandana in her hair over heard and walked over to naruto " did you say sealing Jutsu?" she asked holding a book in her hand and looking at naruto with intent and interest in the next thing he had to say.

Naruto nods " yeah it's very complicated to learn but i got it down. Just think of it like a storage space for items " he smiled

Levis eeped and dashed and sat next to him " can you show me" she said with stars in her eyes. She was always curious to learn new things that had to do with seals and translations

Naruto blinked and smiled " heh sure" he smiled and slowly pulled out a scroll " you can basically use almost anything but scrolls are the most common used items. " you can seal anything from techniques to secret messages or even weapons in them." he smiled and showed her the words on the scroll " see watch this " he said before he did a hand sign and put some chakra into the scroll making a small cloud of smoke appear and reveal a kunai. Levi looked on in amazement and smiled drooling with stars in her eyes. Naruto smiled but blushed at how close she was getting " uh … and this his how you seal it back" he said befor he drew a circle around the kunai and put some chakra into it and it poofed back into the scroll before he closed it. " tada" he chuckled

Levi smiled and blushed before getting up and bowing to naruto "please can you teach me how to do sealing jutsu" she said before looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and her hands clasped together and begged

Naruto blushed and scratched the bridge of his nose looking away "umm. Never really taught someone how to do this before " he said but saw how she had a sad expression and smiled " but i am willing to try" he said with a smile before he was tackled out of his seat by levi hugging him

" thank you naruto-onii chan " she smiled into his chest and hugged him and not letting go thanks to her excitement

Naruto chuckled and patted her head "onii-chan huh?" he smiled remembering when konohamaru would call him that and smiled before they stood back up and patted her head as she broke the hug and waved good bye to naruto and walked back to the fairy tail library.

" Well aren't you mister popular" came a female voice from behind him belonging to erza who smiled at him and walked up to him with a smirk

"Heh i wouldn't say popular she just wants to learn a few things is all" he smiled scratching the back of his head blushing before he smiled looked at erza " so just get back from a mission ?" he asked her putting his hands in his pocket.

Erza nods and "yes it was easy so I am back earlier than expected but it's always good to see everyone getting along and making new friends.. Right natsu … gray?" she asked as the two boys immediately were neck and neck arms around each other's shoulders agreeing while natsu did his happy impersonation.

Naruto just sweat dropped at the two before he chuckled and nods " i guess so " he chuckled and leaned his head back into his hands that were now rested behind his head

Erza soon started to sway "ugh .. damn its. Mysto…" she tried to say before passing out

Naruto raised a brow catching her before he to felt a little dizzy panicking he flared his chakra to break whatever genjutsu this may have been but looked around and saw everyone laying down sleep and passed out.

Sasuke walked up to naruto and looked at the door " who are you?" he asked the man now walking through the doorway who seemed surprised.

The man wore blue head wrap along with a blue cloak and a green bandana around his mouth he looked at the two ninjas and nods " i'm surprised you are able to resist my spell you must be the two new members." mystogan said looked at the two

Sasuke changed his eyes into his sharingan and rinnegan " yeah nice to meet you but that doesn't explain who you are and why the guild's members on all on the ground. " he said taking a somewhat defensive stance.

"Stand down Sasuke .. Naruto.. He is a member of fairy tail" came a voice from the bar stool " i assume your mission went well Mystogan?" makarov spoke as he sipped his cup of beer

Mystogan nods as he walked over to the master being watched by both ninjas. " Yes master it went well i am only here to take the next request" he said getting a paper form makarov before turning and leaving out the guild not before hearing makarov say one last thing.

" when are you going to trust your teammates in the guild to not put them to sleep when you come?" makarov asked looking forward and drinking more beer.

" when i feel they are ready" he said before he left the guild hall and doors closed behind him as he disappeared

Naruto looked at the door confused before he felt erza in his arms squirming awake " hey you ok erza" he asked but blushed at how beautiful she was up close and then shook his head and helped her up to her feet.

Erza groaned "mmm yeah.. I'm fine thanks" she said with a smiled and standing on her own now and folded her arms and sighed. " that damn mystogan" she groaned and tapped her foot angrily

Naruto nods " seems weird why he would knock you all out like that" he said while scratching his head

Erza widened her eyes " wait you mean you saw him?.. You weren't knocked out either?" she asked getting a look from all the guild members.

"Heh i saw him as well .. maybe you losers need to stop slacking off and train more" caim a voice from upstairs belonging to a well built man with a fur coat over his purple dress shirt and black pants with brown boots. He had blond hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

"Laxus!" mira said with a sort of venom in her voice that naruto caught on to as laxus just smirked down at the crowed of members leaning on his forearm.

" You all are pathetic even two newbies could stay awake from that spell .. heh still no comparison to me but they will definitely be keepers when i take over the guild. " he chuckled

Naruto snickered which caught laxus's attention before naruto laughed along with sasuke who chuckled

Laxus grew a tick mark "may i ask what's so funny?" he asked lightning starting to spark around him everyone getting nervous

Naruto just chuckled and wiped away a tear from laughing so hard " oh nothing you just sound like a typical dork bad guy with too much provato. " naruto smirked before he crossed his hand and transformed into funny looking laxus " look at me guys i'm big and tough and that makes me better then all of you LOOK AT MY MUSCLES!" naruto said flexing doing muscle man poses which every one couldn't help but bust out laughing even erza had to stifle a laugh as sasuke shook his head at naruto's antics but chuckled to himself

Laxus was seething with anger and soon disappeared in flash of light before reappearing and sending a powerful punch at naruto's face which naruto caught with his bare hand. His fist steaming from the power of laxus's magic. Naruto just glared back at laxus who was glaring in a blood rage at naruto before a clap was heard

"Enough laxus " makarov said glaring at his grandson who growled and soon walked to the door kicking it open looking back at naruto which naruto gladly returned the glare.

"So cool" natsu said with stars in his eyes at naruto "FIGHT ME!" he screamed raising his fist at naruto

Naruto chuckled "Maybe next time bud" he smiled and soon walked and sat down at a table but didn't expect erza to stand in front of him smirked down at him

" Then fight me" erza challenged with a smirk looking naruto dead into the eyes it was time the Titania takes on the Whirlpool known as Naruto.

AAAAAND CLIFF HANGER!

Dont hurt me ;A;

But got to make you excited for the next chap right? X3

Anyway hope you liked this chapter please leave a review :3

Until next time Fox out

-click-


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty back with another chapter of Fallon Gods and i have good news I am now Moved out on my own in my own place :3 i have been working hard to get to this moment but will try to keep up with the chapters just still can't promise weekly updates. Any way now to the story :3 

Chapter 8 : Titania Vs Whirlpool

Previously : "So cool" natsu said with stars in his eyes at naruto "FIGHT ME!" he screamed raising his fist at naruto

Naruto chuckled "Maybe next time bud" he smiled and soon walked and sat down at a table but didn't expect erza to stand in front of him smirked down at him

" Then fight me" erza challenged with a smirk looking naruto dead into the eyes it was time the Titania takes on the Whirlpool known as Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto blinked as he saw Erza staring down at him now awaiting his answer for her open challenge to him he wanted to opt out considering he just finished training but something told him she wasn't going to take no for an answer he soon smiled and stood up. " sure i guess i have a little bit of energy left in me" he smiled before gesturing for her to take the lead. " Ladies first" he smiled and waited for her to go which in turn erza did walk straight towards the back exit towards the training field.

"Sigh what am i going to do with these children" groaned makarov already foreseeing the damage that was going to happen to his training grounds.

-training field-

Naruto was staring across at erza he was stretching and making sure none of his muscles were tight he soon smiled and got into a fighting stance before he blinked surprised that erza tossed him a sword he caught it by the handle with one hand and looked at her. "Ummm?" he started to ask

" Figured i would offer one since you don't really have one to fight me with " she said taking out her own sword and getting into a fighting stance for them to start

Naruto smiled and sweat dropped he wasn't really much of a swordsman but he guessed he would entertain her for a bit until he felt he needed to switch it up a bit. " alright i will accept your offer" he smiled and got into a position sort of using the stance sasuke used when fighting with his sword.

Mira was watching along with the crowd as sasuke was standing next to her and shaking his head at naruto using a sword " doesn't look like naruto is all too comfortable using a sword" mira chuckled behind her hand

Sasuke nods " because he's not .. he isn't much of a sword fighter he will use mostly short weapons considering he is a close hand to hand fighter i would not be surprised if he tosses it aside and just fights the only way he knows how. " he said folding his arms.

Mira looked at sasuke interested in learning about naruto a bit " Does that have anything to do with how he was taught ?" she asked

Sasuke nods " yes .. naruto didn't really have the best of training when he was a kid he had no family to teach him as you can remember from his memories that were shown he didn't know who his parents were until just a few years ago. He only had a few people that were willing to teach him considering that they hated him for something that he had no control over.

Mira nods and looks back toward naruto and erza as they started to run towards each other beginning their spar.

Erza sent a slash towards naruto who then blocked it with his sword sending sparks from the clossion of both medals he soon kicked her foot from under her and causing her to stumble as he took advantage and pushed her sword back casing her to trip a little she saw she was open and switched her sword carrying it back handedly like it was a back hand dagger using the momentum to spin and slash at the same time naruto smiled seeing her change in pace and blocked the slash once more but thanks to the spin it slashed across his sword and cut his jacket on the side a bit as she then got back into her stance flipping her sword back around with a smile.

" That can't be all you got ? you better step it up or i will win this match " she smiled and dashed at him once more

Naruto smiled and blocked the incoming attacks he soon dashed back and tossed the sword to the ground before he did some quick hand signals and swiped his right arm making a poof and suddenly he had asuma's chakra blade in his hand. He skidded to a stop and dashed forward towards erza before he punched her sword causing sparks to fly again and soon he smiled as pumped chakra through the blade and pushed harder.

Erza smiled before she heard a crack her sword was cracking and soon snapped in half and she gasped jumping back but was caught a small bit on her stomach as it cut through her armor like butter. She looked up and saw his blade covered in a blue like energy and then looked at him

Naruto smiled " it's a chakra blade uses my chakra to extend its reach and is stronger and sharper than most swords " he smiled and then got into a stance waving for her to come at him

Erza smirked " well full of surprises aren't you " she smiled "but i have a couple of my own to show as well " she finished before she soon glowed and flashed changing her armor and weapon but naruto blushed as he could slightly see her change. Soon she was wearing red samurai pants with yellow flames at the bottom and her breast were wrapped by bandages as she held a katana " now where were we" she smirked and got into a stance as if the sword was sheathed she dashed forward fast slashing naruto across the stomach every on thinking she just killed him but soon a clunk was heard on the ground it was a log cut in half . Erza looked in shock at the log and looked around.

The crowd of guild members were gasping as naruto was replaced by a log and they were looking to see if he truly was just a log this hole time natsu freaking out " WHAT HE WAS A LOG THE WHOLE TIME!" he shouted getting a smack in the head by gray ' shut up flame brain"

Sasuke just had his eyes closed as he new what naruto did and soon looked at erza as the ground under her feet crumbled and out popped naruto hitting her square in the stomach sending the air out of her hard. Erza flew back and rolled on the floor panting and gasping as she got to one knee using the sword to hold herself up as well holding her stomach with her other hand.

Naruto smiled " give up?" he asked as he sealed asuma's chakra blade away again " and waited for her answer

Erza simply stood up and calmed down taking deep breaths before she got into a stance again " will be a cold day before i give up " she smiled before running at naruto again. Naruto smiled and just took out his dad's three pronged kunai and clashed with her sword parrying it away every time she slashed at him. He started to get the rhythm of her slashes and soon he parried one away again before he dashed close and kneed her in the stomach but she was more prepared for it hardaning her abs before she released the air and dashed back a little to get some space but soon found a could sharp object against her throat not cutting her but softly pressed against her neck " give up" came a voice behind her it was naruto and she was wondering when he got behind her she blushed feeling him hold her arm behind her back with some what ease. It was strange but for some reason being dominated like this by naruto turned her own she knew she wanted to fight him again some time and hope he could help hone her skills more to find her weaknesses.

Erza nods and smiled at him " well that was interesting we should definitely spar again some time" she smiled and turned around reaching out her hand to shake his hand in sign of good sportsmanship. Naruto smiled and took her hand shaking it

" Yeah that sounds fun" he smiled and finished the shake before he sighed "mmh well training and this spar really gave me a empty stomach time to fill up on ramen " he smiled and walked towards the guild humming as erza smiled following him inside she felt a warm glow from naruto it was a peaceful one and she soon thought to herself she wanted to get to know him more.

-back inside the guild-

Makarov looked at naruto " hope no huge damage was done brat" he said obviously drunk as he spanked lucy's ass as she walked by getting a eep and growl " old pervert" she said stomping off.

naruto sweat dropped " heh um no not to much just a hole " he said before he got a big bowl of ramen and smiled eating it down

Makarov just nods before he went back to his drinking and harassing girls hopping of the stool and going out of the guild for a while.

Naruto just sat and finished eating his ramen he smiled as he patted his full belly before he found sasuke sitting next to him "something on your mind teme" he asked as he looked at sasuke .

Sasuke nods " for a while now i have been thinking this world.. Is way to peaceful to be true and with our experience there is always something lurking in the shadows. " he stated and folded his arms leaning back a bit 

Naruto nods " yeah been feeling that to.. Still can't believe we're in a new world to begin with but….. It still is way more peaceful than our own world. But we can't really do anything about things until we find it" he stated as he folded his arms thinking as well

"Look dobe this hole guild thing might seem fitting for you but.. I'm going to leave for a while… i still need to ask myself what i truly want to do with my life and find out answers for myself." sasuke said looking up before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at naruto

Naruto smiled " You always are welcome back" he said before he gave him some some harashine signed papers to put around something or anything to signal naruto for help " use these if you find yourself in situation if you need help. I will tell gramps you went on a long mission or something" he said as he smiled at sasuke 

Sasuke just smiled and reached out his fist " good bye for now dobe" he said before bumping fists with naruto and walking out the guild

" later teme" naruto replied before bumping fists back and slowly turned around to the bar and ordered more ramen.

And done with this chapter sorry if the fight was a little short not really that amazing at fight scenes i will work on that in the future

Sasuke is going to be gone for a bit he will sort of be naruto's eyes and ears around feeding him information that is important. Next chapter will be a timeskip don't know which ark but you will find out when you read the next chapter.

Well hope you all enjoy and will work on finding a beta or getting in contact again with my previous beta.


End file.
